


a kiss goodbye

by exarite



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: There is a simple solution to the fact that Kagami and Tobirama are not together.





	a kiss goodbye

According to Senju Tobirama, there was a solution to everything. There is no such thing as an unsolvable problem, and although his solutions were sometimes practical to the point of coldness and ruthless pragmatism, they were still very much solutions.

Case in point: their current discussion on what to do with genin promotions, an event Tobirama aptly called the Chuunin exams. Tobirama was steadily outlying his assignments for Team Tobirama for the upcoming examination, a three-stage event focused on information gathering, survival, and combat. Usually, Kagami adored listening to Tobirama talk and plan, but he had only just come back from an intense mission and he was dead on his feet.

He had pulled up a chair to sit in front of Tobirama, the Hokage desk in between them. Papers were spread out in between them, detailed plans of each stage of the Chuunin exams and profiles on the genins up for possible promotion.

At first, Kagami was intently focused on Tobirama’s every word but slowly, he felt himself begin to drift off, his head nodding, eyelids heavy. Every blink came slower and slower, Tobirama’s sentences blurring and melding together until finally his head dropped and his shoulders slumped. Asleep on the Hokage desk.

And as what usually happened when one fell asleep, Kagami dreamt.

And of course, as what usually happened when Kagami fell asleep, he dreamt of Tobirama.

_“More work for my esteemed Hokage,” Kagami teased, leaning in to drop a couple more books on the desk. Tobirama rolled his eyes and hummed in thanks, his usual gruff self. Kagami pressed a quick kiss to the red curving up his cheek and Tobirama smiled. Tiny, but a smile anyway, and Kagami inwardly cheered._

_“Thank you, Kagami,” Tobirama murmured, his red eyes flicking up to meet Kagami’s before they settled back on the scroll in front of him. Without any hint of shame, Kagami reached out to touch his hand, stroking over the callouses borne from experiments and the sword._

_“Anything for you, Hokage-sama,” Kagami said playfully and Tobirama huffed. He raised an eyebrow and Kagami grinned as he quickly corrected himself, “Tobirama.”_

_“Kagami,” Tobirama said in warning and Kagami laughed._

 "Kagami.“

His eyes shot open and Kagami straightened up, his eyes wide. The spread of files for the Chuunin exams was still splayed out over the table, although the scrolls to review were noticeably less. When he glanced out the window, Kagami found himself surprised at the lack of light. Only moonlight remained.

"You should go home,” Tobirama said carefully. “Sleep there.”

Kagami yawned and pressed a hand to his mouth before he nodded, still slightly groggy. On missions, or even when woken up abruptly in his own home, any shinobi worth anything woke up with mind alert and body ready, and usually, Kagami could claim the very same. But there was something about falling asleep in the Hokage office, in the presence of the strongest ninja alive, that just made Kagami so comfortable.

“Alright,” he agreed easily. He stood up and stretched underneath the look full of exasperated fondness that Tobirama was giving him, one that Kagami was far too used to. He smiled gently, blinking slowly.

“See you,” Kagami bid. He leaned in, and Tobirama tilted his head just so. Without thinking, Kagami pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He pulled away, ready to take his leave via the window when he caught sight of Tobirama’s stunned expression.

What he just did suddenly caught up with him.

Kagami’s hands flew up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at Tobirama. None of the sleepy grogginess remained, the adrenaline shocking him awake better than anything.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, raising his hands in surrender or apology, he didn’t quite know. “I just–I forgot–I wasn’t thinking–” he quickly shut up, flailing slightly as Tobirama only looked at him, his features still slack.

They stared at each other.

“Forgot what?” Tobirama asked. And really! Out of all the things he could have pointed out, it had to be that.

Kagami flushed in embarrassment. Ugh, and the fact that he was blushing only served to make him more embarrassed. The Uchiha complexion made reddened cheeks look so obvious.

“I, well, you woke me up,” he said lamely, and Tobirama gave him a look that Kagami has associated with annoyance at vague answers and flimsy excuses, and so he quickly continued, rambling almost, “And I was dreaming about you and I forgot we’re not actually….” he trailed off, his words, once again, catching up to his brain far too late. He covered his face. Damn it.

“Not actually what,” Tobirama prodded and Kagami groaned into his hands. Seriously? Did he want to torture Kagami?

“I forgot that we’re not actually dating,” he whined.

“Hmm,” Tobirama hummed. Kagami peeked through his hands. Tobirama’s head was down, his hand moving smoothly as he continued to sign his name on the scrolls he was working on. Kagami blinked. Slowly, he lowered his hands, feeling almost wary of Tobirama’s lack of response.

He opened his mouth, but Tobirama beat him to it.

Casually, almost ridiculously so, “There is a solution to that.”

Kagami squeaked. “What?”

Tobirama’s hand stilled, and he looked up, and it was then that Kagami realized that Tobirama’s casual tone was merely just a farce. His Hokage looked–embarrassed, almost, the barest of flushes over his cheeks, blending in nicely with the red marks on his face.

“We can fix that, if you’d like,” Tobirama said, his tone careful and calm. The lightness of his tone was offset by the intensity of his gaze and Kagami gulped.

He flushed a deeper red and ran a hand through his messy hair, his whole face warm, almost as if he had just done a Katon his family was known for.

“I–yes–I would love that,” he said in a rush. He waited, but Tobirama said nothing more, his eyes sliding back to the scrolls at his perusal.

“Don’t you have to go?”

“Yes. Right. I’ll be going.” Kagami sidled away, edging closer to the window once more. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was confused. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened between the two of them, and what it meant, and Tobirama wasn’t likely to explain, no.

“Oh, Kagami?”

Kagami paused, halfway between the window and Tobirama’s desk. He turned around and met Tobirama’s even gaze, his heart high in his chest. Tobirama motioned for him to come closer, and so Kagami did. 

Once he was close enough, Tobirama looked up at him, tilted his head back, and firmly pulled on the front of his shirt. Their lips met. Kagami’s eyes widened.

!!!!

He screamed inwardly, frozen, as his brain tried to reboot itself. When Tobirama’s teeth gently sunk into his bottom lip, it was all that was needed for his heart to restart and continue working. Kagami melted into the kiss, and just as he started to kiss back, his head tilted to the side, righting the angle into one more comfortable, Tobirama pulled away. 

Kagami chased after his lips and there was a moment of hesitation from the other man, his hand flattening against Kagami’s chest, but his grip loosened and Tobirama simply deepened their kiss. Kagami’s eyes slid closed as their breaths mingled, giddiness filling him because fuck, he’s been dreaming and wanting this for months, and to finally have it, to finally be able to touch and kiss… Kagami whimpered.

Tobirama chuckled against his lips, full of warmth. Kagami’s hand rose to gently touch the edges of Tobirama’s faceplate, filled with the urge to just feel, and it was cold against his fingertips, offset only by the warmth of Tobirama’s cheeks.

Slowly, tentatively, they both pulled away. Kagami’s breath was harsh and Tobirama was simply looking up at him, his eyes soft.

“That was…” Kagami trailed off, his teeth nibbling on his lip. “That was good,” he breathed and Tobirama’s lips quirked into an amused smile.

“I’d hope so.”

Kagami let out a startled giggle and pulled away, tripping slightly on his own feet and his arms flailing before he saved himself by planting a hand on the top of the desk. 

Tobirama’s gaze darted towards his hand before he looked back up at Kagami, his eyebrow raised. Kagami blushed once more and berated himself for being an embarrassing wreck.

“Perhaps you should sleep in the Hokage’s quarters tonight,” Tobirama suggested smoothly. Kagami’s eyes widened. Was he really suggesting that? “It worries me to think of you getting back to the Uchiha compound in your state.”

Kagami huffed. There was a slight hopeful tilt to Tobirama’s lips as he suggested this, and Kagami was feeling nice enough to let it go. His mind was a little preoccupied with the thought of sleeping in the Hokage’s room. 

“I’ll be there,” Kagami promised. He yawned once more and gave Tobirama one last wave before he made his way to the bedroom hidden somewhere in the Hokage Tower.

Tobirama would be sure to follow, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "Kagatobi please! Either some really cute fluff with some humour (like .. flailing Kagami and calm, loving Tobirama are my weakness) or maybe a bit of nice smut? Maybe both? Thanks!"
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](senju-sandwich.tumblr.com)


End file.
